Hey Lucy
by SammyJeanCena
Summary: John Cena and Randy Orton remember their daughter lost too soon. Song Fic. Lucy by Skillet


**I wrote this one day when I was listening to Lucy by Skillet. It's a sad story. Grab the kleenexs**

"Hey Lucy, I came to see you, baby-girl."

John Cena said sitting down in the grass.

"I wanted to tell you what daddy did yesterday."

There was no response so John continued on.

"We were in your room cleaning and he found one of your pretty dresses"

John paused and took a deep breath trying to keep his voice normal.

"He took one of your stuffed animals and put the dress on it."

John sniffled and wiped at his eyes. He looked down at the dirt then up to the sky.

"God Luce, I miss you so much. Why'd you leave us, baby? Daddy and I miss you. We talk about you every single day. My little angel. My everything. I love you, Lucy. I'll see you in heaven, baby."

John lied the bouquet of a dozen red, white and pink roses down on the small grave. His large fingers started to trace the letters of the headstone.

_Lucy Marie Cena-Orton_  
_Born: October 19, 2005_  
_Deceased: June 18, 2009_  
_Beautiful Angel that fell to earth, Beautiful Angel that left too soon._

As John's finger's brushed the last letter he broke down. He leaned against the headstone and cried. He missed their daughter so much. It had been a freak accident. Something that should have never happened. Randy and John blamed themselves. She had been out in the backyard playing. John was making dinner and Randy was close by watching her. They heard a pop like a firecracker. Randy jumped up and looked around to see what was going on. He didn't see anything until his eyes fell to Lucy. She was lying on the ground, unmoving. Randy screamed for John; he ran to their little girl and lifted her into his arms. He felt the warm, sticky liquid before he saw it. Tears filled his eyes.

"Lucy. Lucy, baby, wake up."

Randy whispered knowing it would do no good, but still trying anyway. John was there. He was freaking out. There was another pop. John helped Randy up and ran him and Lucy inside. Randy called the ambulance and the police. They were both there in record time. The EMT pronounced Lucy dead at the scene at 5:30 p.m. The police took John and Randy's statements and went to investigate. A six year old had somehow gotten a hold of a gun and he took it outside. He shot twice before the mother knew what was going on. The parents were charged with involuntary manslaughter and reckless endangerment of a child. John and Randy's relationship grew stronger the day they laid their baby-girl in the ground.

_8 months later_  
"Hey Lucy, happy birthday angel." Randy Orton whispered sitting down at the gravesite.

"You're a beautiful five year old today." Randy's voice wavered. He hadn't dealt with Lucy's death. He didn't know if he could. They always told him that if he just said the little girl's name it would help, but sadly it did not. Randy said her name every night as he said his prayers. He always asked why. Was God punishing him for loving a man? Had he done something in the past life?

"Why did it have to be you? Why not me? You were just a baby. Not even four. Why! Why did they take you from me? I'm so torn up, baby. I miss your sweet voice. Your angelic giggle. I miss you so much, Luce. It's not fair. It's not fair."

Randy broke down. He felt two arms wrap firmly around him. Randy turned and leaned his head in the crook of his husband's neck.

"Why did it have to be her, John?"

"I don't know, Rand. I don't know."

John whispered rubbing his lover's back. They both sat their quietly in tears trying to understand, but how can you understand something like that?

Only in dreams could the boys have their daughter. Every night when they fell asleep they'd dream of the two of them walking through a store, a park, a restaurant holding the little girl's hands. They'd swing her in between them and she would always giggle.

In Randy's they all usually ended with him putting Lucy to bed. He'd kiss her head and whispered he loved her more than anything in the whole wide world. She always smiled and said 'I love you, too, daddy. I'll see you in heaven.' Randy woke up most nights crying.

John's dreams were almost the same except it would be the three of them in their living room sitting by the fireplace. Lucy would turn around in his arms and smile. 'I love you, dad. You take care of daddy, ok?' John would nod and smile back. He'd place a kiss to her porcelain cheek. Lucy would giggle and lean over and kiss Randy's cheek. Then just like that she would be gone. John woke up many nights and couldn't go back to sleep unless he sat in her room for a while just so he could feel her again.

John Cena and Randy Orton would forever miss Lucy, but they would also eventually adopt again. At least they knew she was in a better place. At least she knew her daddies loved her. She would forever remain their beautiful angel.


End file.
